So It Begins
by foreveriris
Summary: Twenty or so years after the last segment of Twilight. Same characters plus a few new ones. From a new character's point of view. First fanfic. R&R :D "you of all the human in the world; why does it have to be you.."
1. Chapter 1

As I feel the cold tissue-like mask on my face, i shivered. "I could never be Edward's lover," I said to myself. A thought came to me. His hand over my hand. I had the same reaction. I shivered. His hand was cold and damp. Its as if it has been soaked in water for too long. I remember the way he looked at me. The pain almost destroyed his perfect face. I just had to look away. He can't be with me. It's a fact. No need to think over on that one. I shook my head. This is going way too far. I shouldn't have told him the truth. i should've have lied. But then again, it's almost unbearable to stay away. to just gaze at him in a distance. The attraction is much too strong. It almost tears away my heart. Bitter tears ran down my cheeks. "I can't be his life. Not now. Not ever."

"Why?" his voice pained. Full of sadness and fear. He, too, doesn't want to know. His fingers lingered on my cheek, burning me slowly. I clenched my jaw. " Don't do this please. It's hard enough to resist myself. Don't make it anymore difficult for me."He put down his hand and faced forward. i could see anger in his eyes, but his lips twitched into a smile. Not a happy one. "Don't take this the wrong way Iris. im not asking you to give your life to me! Just answer the damn question."I looked away. Outside the car rain is falling. Slowly and quietly. As if the sky is crying. Don't give up on me now! I touched his hand. Gently, carefully afraid that he wont respond. His hand stayed idle. I inhaled deeply and hoped that the next words that will come out of my mouth wont cost me my life. Here it goes.

"Edward," pronouncing his name before was difficult. Almost like an unwanted task. But things are different now. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" I faced him. Forcing myself not to let my tears betray me. Not this time. He cocked his head side wards. I could see his fist gripping the steering wheel. I continued. " Don't you think I know what you see every time you look at me and smile that crooked smile of yours? Alice has already told me everything - " shoot. I slipped. I can't bring Alice to this too. But i guess that's already too late. " - That I asked her. Please bear with me this time. I can't take her place anymore." my voice cracked. I buried my face in my hands. I let the tears fall this time. not caring if he find this disturbing. I shook my head once more. I have to get away from here. Away from him and away from this dreaded curse I let myself into. This has got to stop. I gripped the door handle ready to get out of the car when he stopped me. I just know all too well what he's going to say.

"Stay?"

Stay. That is all he had to say to make me freeze on my seat. i looked back at him. that was maybe my biggest mistake. His eyes, those golden eyes of his that mesmerizes me every time I stare at them too long. Those eyes of his that looked at me with so much longing that I cannot refuse any demand he gives. Those same eyes stared back at me and made me remember why I was even here beside him. The reason for this all mess I've found myself in. in his eyes I saw... me.

I saw a little girl, six years of age with her plain brown hair tied up in a red ribbon. She was wearing her best dress with ruffles and a lovely white lace was tied at the back of her waist. i could hear constant sobbing. Holding the little girl's hand was a woman. Her eyeliners running at her face but that wasn't a problem. Her husband just died. A heart attack, like what they've always predicted. The girl was too young to comprehend that totality of her lost. She was only six. A child. Nothing more than just a child. I looked away from his gaze. The memory is just too much to bear. To see her again. My mother. To see her cry for someone I never knew.

"Edward," I whispered. Still avoiding his gaze. He let go of my arm. Slowly. With his head lowered down he asked, "Will you still go? and leave me? Would - no wait." he let out a huge sigh. a long period of silence lengthened our conversation. in a fraction of a second, the atmosphere changed. His head snapped up in an instant. a deep rumbling in his chest immersed. my sad expression changed. "What is it?" I asked in a hurry. There is only one person, or rather being that would make Edward let out a deep growl.

"Its her."


	2. Chapter 2

"Its her."

Her. He doesn't mention her name anymore. After that fateful incident that happened decades ago, he never saw her as a sister. More or less a person, being, he once lived with. Her, whom I know so loyally. A woman, if I should say, that took great care of me when my own mother died. One of the cursed angels that loved me. Maybe as much or maybe even more than this boy ever did or will do.

Rosalie's appearance was my cue. I instructively told her to come for me after a couple of minutes. Her timing was perfect. I had to get out of here. Edward wouldn't dare follow me now that Rosalie's here. I gripped the door handle more tightly now. Shoot, I forgot my jacket at Esme's. Emmett would be furious if I get home wet. "Here." I turned my head, eyesight locked on the ground. Edward placed his own jacket at my lap. "Emmett would be furious if you get home wet." He knew me so well. Even for the fact that he can't read my mind. Ah, another complication."Thanks." I mumbled and pushed open the door.

"So how's the mask?" Esme's sweet voice woke me. That car ride with Edward was the longest time I've spent with him after everything got screwed up. I barely see him anymore. "So?" Esme and Rosalie are both looking at me now. I tried my hardest to remember where I am at the moment. My peripheral vision told me I'm at Esme's cottage. The one she rarely used. Once when I was ten, I got lost in the woods and ended up here. I fell in love with this place that moment on. Emmett soon found me trying to break my way inside the cottage. He got extremely mad and that was the last time I saw this place. Not until now anyways. I wonder why we're here?

"Yeah. It feels... good." I smiled my widest hiding the fact that Im at a complete loss.

"Oh that's good. This ad says this mask will do wonders on your skin." Both my mothers then occupied themselves with the beauty products bought only for me of course. As if their pure white skin needed more beautifying. I stood up from where I sat still quite dazed. "Its my first time here, isn't it? Not counting the day I got lost of course." I asked absentmindedly. My eyes were swallowing all the wonders that this small cottage has contained. None of them answered, waiting for something I presume. But no matter, Im a hundred percent sure that its my first time inside here. Because if it wasn't I would have owned this place by now.

It was Rosalie who answered. "No. It's not your first time here. Edward brought you here before. When you were just a child." Ah that's why they were quiet. They try their hardest not to mention my upbringing to me. They think the death of my parents brought me despair. But what they don't know is my life with them was worth my own parent's death. They can never know this actually. Especially Esme. She's pretty sensitive to these kinds of things.

I nodded slowly in response.


	3. Chapter 3

I can hardly remember the time I've spent in the human world. I am still a human but the world I lived in since I was six isn't. Even though I still keep a photo of my parents with me, my memory with them seem vague compared to the life that this vampire family gave me. My first look at Edward then seems to have opened my eyes to a completely new reality.

I could still hear her constant sobbing. Murmurs of the people around me filled my head. All were fuzz though. My eyes were set on that sparkling statue at the far side of the cemetery. No one seem to mind or even care to take one simple glimpse at the marvelous statue that sat in front of a white tombstone. I was mesmerized. My hand, which was gripped tightly by my mother, tried to let go. She stopped me at first, by reflex. By my second tug, harder this time, she let go. She didn't see me leave her crying beside my dead father. She didn't even realize I was gone. Not once did I look back at my father's funeral. I kept on walking towards that glistening man. The wind blew hard but that didn't slow my pace. I didn't even realize that wind already untied my red ribbon. It flew directly towards the statue. How it shocked me then when that beautiful statue of a man raised his hand and caught my red ribbon. He turned his face at me. His eyes golden and full of grief. His look pulled me in closer. I sat beside him my face still staring at his. I couldn't help myself. My hand, small and delicate, reached out to touch his face. It seemed to me that he was crying. But his eyes were dry. I closed my eyes and almost felt his own despair. He lost someone too. I saw her face clearly inside my head. She had the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. The look she gave me sent tingles at my fingertips. He let out a soft cry of pain. I cringed and swiftly pulled in my hand. I didn't realize I was crying until he brushed away my tears. His fingers were so cold it burned my skin -

"Iris what happened? Are you alright?" Esme's concerned voice brought me back to reality. "Why are you crying?" I instinctively touched my face and found that it was wet. "Oh I'm sorry to worry you Esme. I'm all right. It's just that I remembered something I haven't thought of. Don't worry. I'm fine. Really." I gave her a reassuring smile as I wipe my tears away.


	4. Chapter 4

My smile didn't fool my dear mother Esme. She hugged me tight without saying a word and retreated to the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting at the couch and watched our whole ordeal. She stayed quiet almost waiting for Esme to leave the living room.

"She'll probably be with Carlisle now. How are they anyway?" I asked in a whisper. Rosalie used to tell me when I was a kid that before that fateful incident that happened years ago, they, the Cullens, used to live in an almost mansion residence just a few minutes from this cottage. Carlisle is Esme's mate. During my childhood days I rarely see Carlisle at the mansion. He was a doctor, Rosalie mentioned once. And that was it. I only know him by face. He never approached me. Not once. I saw him watching me though from a distance. He has such the kindest eyes. He was even far more beautiful than Emmett or even Edward. What bugs me is why doesn't he even talk to me? Does he consider me as part of the Cullen family? Nobody tells me anything here. Nobody except for –

"Iris. It looks like you're about to cry again. I don't have to tell this to Emmett right?" Rosalie stood over me her blonde hair shimmering against the sunlight from the window behind me. Her speed doesn't surprise me anymore. I'm the only slowpoke in the family. I placed my hand at her shoulder and smiled. "Oh Rosalie. I am ok. I'm fine. I'm just being me as usual."

"Oh right. Being you the one girl who has her head up above with the clouds all the time. Of course. How could I even forget? I raised this girl." Like Esme, Rosalie pulled me in her arms and hugged me. The smell of my human blood doesn't bother her. Well it doesn't bother any of my family members. They're "vegetarian" as they call it. It's a private joke actually that Emmett loves so much. He just never gets tired of it.

"So what were you saying earlier?" Goodness, vampires have a very strong memory. I knew she was only asking me this knowing that "Iris is a very distracted girl". Huh as if. "Oh that, I think its about Carlisle. Can't you tell me _anything_ about him?"

"Iris." She let me go. Her hands gripped my arms as she faced me. Her grip would probably leave a mark later. "Emmett is waiting. And I think he has something for you." With that I was totally distracted.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course, I really wasn't. My head doesn't work that way. Well, fine I'll admit it does work that way sometimes. Just the times when I remember things. Recall memories and all that. My mind focuses on the memory too much and I lose touch of the world. But without all that, my memory is as sharp as Rosalie's fangs.

Emmett soon came, almost shocking me to death. He loves surprising me whenever he can. I guess being the only human here is not such a good thing when your father figure is dead bored. He came up in front of me, replacing Rosalie. His dark curls were bouncing as he laughed at my shocked expression. I have no idea why I cant I get used to his silly antics.

I slapped him but I made sure I didn't slap him so hard. It will only hurt me in the end if I exerted much effort on _trying_ to hurt him. "Oh you just can't get enough, can you?"

He laughed, again, "Ready for my surprise?" Emmett asked, ignoring my question. Rosalie stood beside us and was smiling. I can almost feel the _warmth_ she's exerting at the moment. This was her family. I'm here child; he's her husband. If I don't know any better I'd say we're the only ones important to her that we are the only ones she cared about. But I knew better. I also know that she sourly miss her original family, the one that I was not a part of.

"Fine. What is it?" I kept my sour attitude but he doesn't seem to notice this. He looked at Rosalie first before he answered. There was a twinkle in his eyes, a different kind of twinkle. Suddenly I regretted asking.

"You're finally going to meet the _rest_ of the family."

**End of part one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 2**

"Oh stop fretting Rosalie! I can't believe you're nervous." Rosalie just would not stop fixing my hair. This is already the fifth time she changed my hairdo.

"I am no good at this!" She finally gave up leaving my hair all messy. I rolled my eyes and reached for the brush. "Could you just brush my hair? I'll be fine with my hair down Rosalie." I'm not usually in this sour mood but it's the first day of school and I'm going to be late.

"I'm sorry Iris. Alice is way better than this. If only she's here…" Rosalie trailed off. She looked down and within a second her mood twisted from sadness to an unusual cheerfulness. "Oh it doesn't matter. You look good anyways with you hair down." She regained her smile and it almost fooled me. It was her eyes that betrayed her, Her golden eyes, which everyone in the Cullen family possesses except for me. Those same eyes held no joy. It longed for someone. It longed for this so-called Alice.

Emmett's dark tinted jeep dropped me off to Forks High school almost after ten years of Rosalie's fretting. I was glad Esme was there to hold her off. She wouldn't stop fiddling with my clothes and adding side comments to almost all the things I would bringing to school. I rolled my eyes as I remember the look Emmett gave her that morning when I came down the grand staircase of the Cullen mansion.

"You just don't get tired huh Rosalie. Every year we're like this. You all emotional and me all 'oh I just want to get this over with'." I smiled my widest and tried to bear hug Emmett. Its like I'm actually bear hugging a bear. Esme gave off a soft laugh and that's when I realized she was there. I let go of Emmett and stood in front of her. "Hi Esme. I've missed you." She touched my hand and held it with hers. "I miss you too child. I apologize for being away most of the times. I hope these two are taking good care of you." She then turned her gaze to Emmett and Rosalie who were at the door waiting for me.

Emmett grinned in response. His right hand was at Rosalie's hip slightly embracing her. Esme looked back at me. She kissed my forehead and placed my hand at my side. "You take care my dear." It sounded like a good bye to me. "Wait Esme. Aren't you going to stay? You just came back. Why leave so fast?" My questions rushed out of my mouth. Panic was in my eyes all of a sudden. I felt like crying. It's been months since Esme came to see us, to see me. Living in this mansion isn't fun when only three people are the only ones in it. It gets lonely especially when Emmett and Rosalie go out to hunt.

Esme saw the sad look in my eyes. I felt a tinge of guilt by playing this trump card. I know Esme wouldn't dare refuse me now that she'd seen the despair I have in my eyes. She sighed and walked me towards the door. "You'll be late now. Go." She gave me off to Emmett who already opened the door. I stepped away from her shadow and took Emmett's hand. "I'm going too." Rosalie said enthusiastically as she was about to step out of the door. Esme stopped her. "I'll be staying in tonight. Would you accompany me Rosalie?" I saw her wink at me and I smiled. As much as I love Rosalie, it'll better if she just stayed at home. You wouldn't know what commotion she'll start once she gets all excited and emotional again at school. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and retreated inside. I bid goodbye to both of my mother and hopped in Emmett's enormous black jeep.

First day. Nothing like a cold sweep of rain to greet you at your first day of school. I kissed Emmett goodbye and laboriously tried to close the car door. The wind came in too strong and it almost knocked me off. Good thing Emmett has this inhuman strength. He laughed again at my failed effort and reached out from the driver's seat and effortlessly pulled the door shut. But before he actually closed the door, he told me "Don't go anywhere later. I'll be here." And his image was gone. I watched his black jeep skid its way out of the parking lot and onto the road. After a few seconds the car was gone. I hugged my jacket tightly and trudged my way towards the high school building.

Like any other day, Niel was waiting at the front door for me. At the sight of my brown hair flying all over my face because of the strong wind, he immediately came for me with umbrella at hand. Before I could stop him from opening his polka-dot umbrella, it flew off Niel's hand and hit Mr. Johnson who was also trudging his way towards the building. I giggled at Niel's 'uh-oh' expression. Of all the people, it had to be Mr. Johnson who catches Neil's umbrella with his smug face. This may be the last straw for Niel. Last school year, Niel forgot to lock the grasshoppers' cage and all of the green creatures hopped their way out of the school. Mr. Johnson almost had a heart attack. But of all the careless mistake Niel has done in the past, they could never kick him out of the school. Why, how can they? When Niel's the top student in all class?

"Mr. Niel Newton! What is your umbrella doing on my face?" We were still in the rain and the gust of wind drowned out Mr. Johnson. It looked like I was watching an inaudible comedy film. I stopped myself from laughing my head off. I instead continued to trudge my way to shelter dragging Niel beside me.


End file.
